


You are my hero

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Strategy & Tactics, based off real life, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Summoner Yuki is on the hunt for a certain bunny and how far she goes to get them.





	You are my hero

“I want to scream!” Yuki the summoner for Askr yelled out when her team of heroes could not clear FGrima’s map. 

“Can we have a break? You tried the map five times and I keep dieing in the same place, a different turn but the same place.” Vanguard Ike or Vike as she called him complained to her.

“You can use the break as well mother. Why don't we do a chain challenge for those orbs. It should be easier than this.” mMorgan said trying to get her away from the map options. 

“Fine let's go over there.” Yuki said to the delight of two of the WelikeIke team. Love Hector or LAHrctor was happy to be still kept in battle mode while Emphriam was quiet during the exchange but sent Alfonse a look.

Alfonse tagged along with the summoner as Yuki liked to have him near since he expressed an interest to fight in the extra battles they have. He was the only five star from the Askr Trio for this reason as the other two helped out around the castle instead. 

He looked over and noticed she was on her phone again and talking with other summoners. They chanted about the strangest of things at times from what he had seen but they also talked tactics and builds for the different heroes. He then noticed the lightbulb light up for her. What is she thinking now?

“LA Hector can you bring Nino, Shigure and NY Azura over here please.” Yuki called out towards LA Hector was excitement in her voice.

“Oh ho! On the job summoner!” He called out before going to fetch the requested heroes.

“Are those three orbs really worth it? You were never like this with other heroes.” Alfonse asked knowing that the way she was trying to get orbs was different then the last few times as she already but some of her earnings for more. 

“Yes. I'm after a very special and certain hero that can help us out.” Yuki said double checking stats and stuff for the requested heroes and ones near her. 

It was not like he was going to be stepping in this battle. She already tried and he was the reason one formation failed. Alfonse thought to himself wondering why does she still try and have him be a main unit when he only did well leading the final blow team.

He then started to think who was the hero. He knew she was drawing from the spring banner and it was not Catria or his sister as she got them already. He hoped it was him she was trying for but she skipped a legendary banner for this. She never skips them so it must be that new flyer. Sigh I wish I was more useful at times. 

“O ho! I'm back with the requested heroes.” LA Hector said with the three heroes following behind him.

“Thank you. I wanted to try this new tacti I heard From another summoner. Nino , Morgan you two will be doing the most heavy hitting with Azura and Shigure supporting you two with sing.” Yuki said the plan before confirming the battle. 

Alfonse did not think it would work as there will be three mages and each of them had low health. He was proven wrong however when on the second try they cleared the map. 

“We did our best!” Nino exclaimed happy that they cleared the map.

“Yup! Thank you for your part. I now have enough to try and get the hero. You can all take a rest and find you guys later.” Yuki told them running off to the summon room. 

I say some after victory sweets and tea would be good. Alfonse you are free to join us.” Azura said to the temporary team and Alfonse. 

“Umm sorry another time. I was going to go a check up on our summoner. They seem to be acting strange, well more than normal.” he told her running off after the summoner. The last time the summoner was like this was when she was aiming for a Love Abounds Roy. Even then this seems double that desperation.

“No! Why you werent who I was aiming for.” He heard a cry that sounded like Yuki and opened the door to see a five star Myrth and another Shanerea in the circle. 

“Thank you for your support Im sure normal Shanera will be happy to show you two around while i talk to summoner.” Alfonse said spying his sister down the hall and pointing the two heroes her way.

“What is going on with you. This is the most frantic you have been trying for a hero. Is the flyers really so bad?” Alfonse asked her sitting next to her while she was crying into her hands.

This was not the first time he found her crying over a summon. The first was during the hunt for Ike and she was sad a week after it was over. 

“sniff . No, I was aiming for you. Your spring unit will help the horise team so well. I also wanted you to feel like you were part of battle more. You know you don't have to be on the front lines that much right.” Yuki told him stopping her crying for a bit.

“I just want to be helpful. I know that I am not the strongest hero here, but I want to help them.” He said, knowing that he did not have to fight and that no one looked down on him for that. In fact most of the heroes did not mind him not fighting. 

“You know that you have the most important job to the heroes, you know. They see you as the one who protects the summoner during battle. You are always watching over me, so you did earn the title hero at least to me. I hope your spring self comes to help.” Yuki said with a smile.

“You are strange, now what are you going to do with the extra shanera merge?” Alfonse asked glad he now knew who she was trying for. It will help when she is unable to get the unit, just in case.

“Feed to Morgan.” she said bluntly.

“I wish you stopped using those terms. I know you are not feeding them or killing them, but it just sounds so strange.” He told her still not used to her strange terms.

“Sorry not going to happen, its more fun to say it like this.” She laughed getting up from her place on the floor. Now off to find more orbs!” She yelled running back to the maps area.

Alfonse shaked his head wondering what is she going to do now.

A few days later another scream was heard throughout the castle.

“For gods sake! I could get him on the second account but not the main I need him for!” Yuki screamed out ready to throw her phone off the second floor she was on.

"I go and buy your charm but you show up here and not primary place where we need you!!" Yuki went on with her rant scaring some of the heroes near her.

Seems the bunny fever has not died down yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this silly story based on my experience in the game. If you wish to do so, come join a new heores discord server where we talk about builds and other fun stuff. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/b8EW5KW here is the link, hope to see you there.


End file.
